


A Faint Singing

by Marsh_R_Mou



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Loki is old, Multi, sad but happy, sunset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27129362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marsh_R_Mou/pseuds/Marsh_R_Mou
Summary: Loki watches the sun set as he prepares to see his family again.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Kudos: 40





	A Faint Singing

It was a warm night; the sky was cloudless, and the wind was soft and slow. Loki sat on top of a hill, waiting for the sun to set. He retired from the throne many years ago, the duty was passed on to his daughter. He had lived a good long life, he had many regrets, from thousands of years ago, but now he sensed, it was time to go.

Thor had passed not one hundred years before of old age, and Loki was excited to see him again, along with his mother and father. Most of all though, he wanted to see his husband. Anthony Stark. He had loved the man with all his heart, and they had lived together nearly thirty years before Tony had moved on from life. Loki had asked, even begged him, many times to just eat an apple and stay with him forever, but Tony had refused, fearing that he might one day grow bored of life. Loki had persisted, though he knew it was selfish, it was not until age started to really affect Tony that he stopped. Tony had made his choice and he would respect that. They had two children and he knew he would need to be there for them. He had missed Tony dearly, and had stayed on Earth for many years before Odin had passed and he returned to take the throne. He had accepted that his husband was gone, but never moved on, never felt that love for anyone else.

Now though, it was time for him to leave. He had said his goodbyes, a sad affair for everyone, but they understood; not even a god could live forever. The sky was splashed with pinks and oranges, the stars becoming brighter and the sun getting lower. He remembered the many nights spent with Tony, watching the stars, falling asleep cuddled together with only the moon knowing.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath and smiled as he heard his lovers voice at last, a faint singing, a calling. Thor was there too, along with his parents, and even his old friends, the avengers.

It was time.

As the sun finally dipped below the mountains, Loki let out one finally breath and waited as his vision clouded and disappeared.

**Author's Note:**

> This made me tear up a little. It was a kinda hard to write, because I'm a bit sensitive when it comes to death, but the idea was in my head and wouldn't leave.
> 
> I'm pretty new to this, so if you have any suggestions, let me know. :)


End file.
